


Trapped

by Spectra615



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra615/pseuds/Spectra615
Summary: Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.Ember is mine.





	

A single light flickered to life, revealing the brunette, tan-furred lioness. She glanced all around her, finding nothing but inky blackness outside of the beam of light. Fear gripped her heart, but she was ready to fight if need be.

As Ember’s hazel eyes began to adjust, she realized that the shadows began shifting, the sound of slime squishing echoing around her. She quickly pulled out her Tessen, poised to take on this threat.

“W-who’s there?” the feline asked in the most threatening voice that she could.

Before she could even react, two long, black, slimy tentacles shot out from the darkness and captured the mutant’s wrists. Her weapon fell and clattered against the ground as Ember was suddenly hoisted up, two more tentacles wrapping around her ankles and pulling them apart. More tentacles slithered up and began sliding around her limbs, the slime seeping through her fur.

Ember tried to fight the strange creature that held her bound, but her struggles were in vain. As more tentacles shot out to trap her, her clothes suddenly seemed to evaporate into thin air, allowing the brunette to feel the slimy limbs as they explored her body.

Slowly, the lioness’ struggles slowed and eventually ceased, something in the strange substance causing her to become paralyzed, but she could still feel the tentacles caressing her body. Surprisingly, they were gentle, as if they wanted to make Ember as comfortable as possible. The mutant let out an involuntary moan as the limbs massaged her body, somehow bringing her pleasure that only seemed to climb, slowly rising higher and higher. Two tentacles began to massage her breasts, only increasing the feeling. Ember wanted to fight these creatures, but part of her wanted them to continue on.

Suddenly, the light above her shut off, but it was somehow still light enough for the feline to see. Out of the darkness, Michelangelo appeared, but had tentacles for arms and more tentacles protruding from his carapace. Slowly, he approached the captured lioness, smirking down at his wife as he manipulated another tentacle to tickle her clitoris.

As Ember stared up at her husband, she noticed his eyes changing from their bright azure colors to a beautiful myriad of colors. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from the strange, hypnotic orbs, and as she stared, she began to feel a comforting and more than pleasurable warmth in her body as the fire grew. Her hazel eyes soon reflected Michelangelo’s, a smile creeping onto her face.

“That’s right, Ember” Mikey spoke in a dream-like voice. “Feel the pleasure. Let me take you into the depths of sexual bliss, trapped in my embrace forever, and ever.”

Without warning, a tentacle slithered up to Ember’s private area and thrust inside of her, causing her to moan more loudly than before, her eyes never leaving the turtle’s. Only partly against her will, the lioness allowed the continual onslaught of pleasure to ravish her body as the tentacle thrusted in and out of her repeatedly. Here, she was safe; here, Michelangelo would pleasure her, forever, and ever, and ever.

…

Michelangelo blinked tiredly, a bit annoyed at being waken up so early. However, when he heard Ember moan lightly behind him, his agitation disappeared and he turned over to face his wife, worried that she was having a nightmare. The terrapin noticed her arms above her head, and as she moaned, her body shifted beneath the covers. Her breathing was erratic, as if she was being pleasured somehow, and from the way her moans grew louder, he could tell that she was close to climaxing. He couldn’t help but begin to feel arousal stirring inside of him as well.

Moving slowly so as not to wake the feline suddenly, Mikey removed the blanket off of her body and gently began to massage her left breast, causing her to moan once again. Smiling at this, the freckled ninja leaned down and captured Ember’s lips with his, moving his left hand down her body to tickle the small bundle of nerves above her entrance. The feline practically screamed into Mikey’s mouth as she suddenly reached completion, having been aroused for some time already.

When the azure-eyed mutant felt Ember’s body relax, he released her lips and removed his hands from her breast and private area. He then watched as her eyelids fluttered open, tiredly settling on her husband’s face.

“Mikey?” the lioness asked drowsily, the corners of her mouth twitching up slightly.

“That must have been some dream, Ember” Mikey commented with a smirk, moving her arms back down gently. “Tell me, did I make you feel good?”

Ember’s smile grew at this, remnants of the dream still going through her mind. “Mmm, you sure did.”

The mutant reptile then climbed over his wife, straddling her thighs and moving his face close to hers. “Now it’s your turn to make me feel good~.”

Mikey’s warm breath tickled her face and Ember purred as the fire was ignited once again.

“Oh, Mikey~” the lioness was cut off as Michelangelo planted his lips on hers. As far as Ember was concerned, there was no place else she would rather be than trapped in her lover’s embrace.


End file.
